


【瑶墨】真香警告

by most100



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100
Summary: 瞎写的b站做饭up主x游戏up主





	【瑶墨】真香警告

 

  靖佩瑶刚剪完视频，左叶就打电话过来，问他过不过来吃下午茶。

  “都有谁啊？”靖佩瑶上传视频，加了个标题。

  “就几个同城基友嘛，汉子妹子都有，主要是这家店八人半价，我们刚好七个。”左叶那边有点吵，似乎在电玩城里。

  靖佩瑶有点儿犹豫：“你们宅基腐聚会，我去会不会尴尬？”

  “没关系吧，你觉得尴尬就玩手机嘛，手机多好玩，”左叶说，“来嘛瑶哥，那家日式下午茶好好吃的。”

  靖佩瑶一向架不住他这个十七岁弟弟撒娇，说好吧好吧地址发我，自己去洗手间收拾了一下。其实他刚睡醒没多久，随便吃了点东西，听到下午茶还是有点动心。

  左叶和靖佩瑶是三次元认识的，那会儿左叶来他大学参观，他一向丢三落四，高中生左叶捡到了他的学生卡，两个人一见如故去后街撸串。左叶喜欢跳舞，参加的舞社有几个人没事爱跳宅舞，左叶因此认识了一批宅基腐，加上长得好看，经常被拉去一起聚会。靖佩瑶原本只是一个看看抖音小视频的二次元绝缘男子，被左叶撺掇去b站投稿做饭视频，他也实在挺无聊的，说做就做起来了，看得人还挺多。他以前没参加过左叶的宅基腐聚会，不过大家都是年轻人，虽然领域不一样，但吃喝玩乐放哪儿都是一样的，就放心去了。

  那地儿离他不远不近，他坐地铁去，直接拐进商场里，到了人家店门口左叶出来接他。这店吃日料，黑色为主，灯光都是暖黄色，怪有情调的。左叶领他坐下，五六个人和他打招呼，左叶说这我瑶哥，大家认识一下。靖佩瑶大眼白净，盘靓条顺，在一群人里也挺突出的，两个妹子都望过来，互相咬耳朵。他们在聊新番，靖佩瑶插不上嘴，静坐喝大麦茶等上菜，听见旁边坐着的人小声惊呼“哎呀”，就偏头看什么情况。

  他旁边坐着一位看起来就很死宅的哥们儿，渔夫帽上写着“不高兴”，帽沿盖住快半个脸，露出一点黑框眼镜的边，穿白色印字宅T，正抓着switch玩马里奥赛车。靖佩瑶无言看他玩游戏，目光到处游移，嗯……手挺好看。

  “momo，你前两天玩的那个叫什么？”方桌对面聊天的人突然敲了敲他们面前的桌子，问死宅男孩。

  “啊，那个叫什么……我忘了，我找一下发给你。”被叫momo的死宅男孩把switch放一边去，拿出手机搜索截图发给对方，他注意到靖佩瑶在看他，就说，“这个玩起来好智障但是好好笑哦，最近steam在打折我就买了，一切的错都是G胖的错。”

  他的声音听起来很奶，靖佩瑶心里有点惊讶，但面上还是微笑点头：“原来如此。”

  “微博上有人传实况，看得笑死我了，你看过吗？”死宅男孩问他。靖佩瑶压根不知道他在说什么，说：“那看看呗。”

  于是死宅男孩又打开微博，点开了视频。这会儿是下午茶时间，店里就两桌人在吃，都是来聚会的，店里一片欢声笑语，momo放心外放，自来熟地把脑袋凑过来和靖佩瑶一起看，手臂互相贴着，靖佩瑶发现他的手比自己的要小，手腕似乎能被他的手掌整个圈在手里。这会儿下午茶也上来了，他俩同时去夹可乐饼，靖佩瑶快他一步，另一双筷子就尴尬地收回来。靖佩瑶把可乐饼夹在自己碟子里，用筷子分成两块，其中一块送到身边人碟子。

  “mo是哪个字？”靖佩瑶问他。死宅男孩反应了一下，说：“谢谢……是笔墨的那个墨，我叫子墨。”靖佩瑶点点头，一个死宅男孩也会起这种网名啊，他在思考自己这个“钢铁男孩”网名要怎么说出口，又听见有人在叫子墨：“秦子墨，你的肥宅奶昔来了！”

  身边人伸手去接蓝莓奶昔，靖佩瑶才明白，原来这是真名。

  “对了，忘记问你叫什么了？”秦子墨问他，小口喝奶昔。

  靖佩瑶终于不用再纠结钢铁男孩，说了自己名字，秦子墨点点头，说：“这个名字好好听哦。”

  “你的也不赖。”他俩商业互吹一番。死宅也挺可爱的嘛，靖佩瑶心想。

  因为半价他们都放开吃了，秦子墨吃到一半上洗手间去，回来帽子放在桌边，似乎顺便洗了脸，正抽纸巾擦脸。靖佩瑶吃起东西一向两耳不听窗外事，把食物吞下去才转头看了一眼秦子墨，幸好嘴里没东西，不然得呛死。他一直以为超人靠一副眼镜来隐藏自己纯粹扯淡，没想到世界上真有这种人，秦子墨擦着眼镜，柔顺微卷的头发被他捋到脑后还是会垂下来，眼睛眨一下就像蝴蝶扇翅膀，暖黄的灯打下来在他脸上现出漂亮的光影和轮廓，仿佛自带柔光。

  好了好了打住，靖佩瑶掩饰地喝饮料，还是不能以宅取人，谁知道知道帽子眼镜摘掉后是不是个帅哥呢？秦子墨还想把眼镜戴上，靖佩瑶私心不想让他那么快恢复封印，就问他：“你近视很深吗？”

  “我觉得还可以吧……今天懒得戴隐形了，就戴个框的。”秦子墨说，靖佩瑶看着他那个啤酒瓶底儿似的镜片，好心没拆穿他。

  靖佩瑶是个行动派，拿微博微信都不在话下，他俩连b站都互相关注了，约着有空玩游戏。


End file.
